


The Two Blue Wizards... [Series Art]

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Digital Art, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my AU series, "The Two Blue Wizards", in which Bofur and Bombur are the two Blue Wizards, whose names Gandalf has supposedly "forgotten". ;) Here we see them in their true wizardly garb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Blue Wizards... [Series Art]




End file.
